Be the Girl
by Ryuu-Xana
Summary: Be the Girl" by Aslyn. Pairing Penny/Sheldon


**We interrupt this episode of the author's writer's block with a song-fic of scenes from The Big Bang Theory put to the song "Be the Girl" by Aslyn. Pairing will be Sheldon/Penny. (I was having writers block and wanted to go off track from my Nano, and I've been on a Big Bang Theory drive for awhile. So here is the results.) Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

**You look at me**

**Curious what I'm made of**

**Penny pounded on the door to Leonard and Sheldon's apartment.**

**Leonard answered on the tihrid knock. "Hey Penn—" His words died on his lips when he saw how upset and mad she looked. "Penny, what's wrong?" His voice took on a concerned quality.**

**Leonard led Penny to the couch and they both sat down.**

**Sugar or steam**

**"My boyfriend broke up with me," she sobbed into her shoulder.**

**"Oh, Penny, what happened?"**

**"A note. I got home from work today and I found a note taped to my door. " She cried into his shoulder for a few minutes. "A note! A damn note! I can't believe I pick all the horrible guys. But no guy has ever been so bad as to leave me a note before!"**

**And what kind of man I love**

**"Hello Leonard, Penny," Sheldon said as he walked into the kitchen area of the front room.**

**"I need a man that knows everything about me. Who won't take advantage of me. Someone sweet, caring, understands me."**

**What I believe**

**What I know and what I crave**

**"I need someone who knows what I believe, and what I crave in a relationship. Someone who understands my likes and dislikes."**

**"You believe that you don't know what to believe. You're like a disjointed molecule of oxygen looking for its disjointed mate of nitorgen. What you crave in a relatinship is to actually find a guy who gets you and understands your whole acting thing. He needs to understand that you like it and will help you persue it. He also needs to get that you like cookie dough ice cream when you're happy, rocky road after you've had a break up, chocolate marshmallow when you've bombed an audition, and cookies and cream ice cream when you got the part you tried out for."**

**Leonard turned and stared at his room-mate. "Sheldon?" he asked.**

**"The one and only Sheldon Cooper."**

**"Sheldon…" Penny said slowly. She was touched that Sheldon knew that much about her. "How do you know all this?"**

**"I observe," was all he answered with.**

**Leonard, on the other hand, thought that his room-mate was acting oddly fishy. He never caught onto things like this nor did he ever share that he did. That is, if he ever did at all. Which, as far as Leonard, Raj, and Howard were concered, was a definite no. "Sheldon, are you drunk?" But before any further questions about Sheldon's alcohol intake could be made, Penny sat up and stared at Sheldon.**

**Penny eyed him cautiously. "What else do you know?"**

**All my pet peeves**

**"Do you know all my pet peeves?" she challenged.**

**"Usually when I act like myself, Howard and his 'Howard-ness', guys that don't get you, guys telling you that you should go to college, annoying people who think that they know everything, and guys who can't keep themselves to themselves like Howard."**

**Penny stared at Sheldon. She couldn't believe this. Either he _was_ drunk as Leonard had suggested or he was sleep walking. She supposed it was possible, it being about midnight.**

**Where I've shed and when I stain**

**"Do you know where I've shed and when I stain?"**

**Sheldon shrugged. "Well, right now you're shedding tears on Leonard's shoulder and staining he shirt."**

**Do you know**

**"Do you know—"**

**Sheldon cut Penny off. "I know you like to go to those pointless romance movies, reading those pointless romance books like Twilight, and I know you like listening to love songs and sad music after you've been in a break-up. I also know that you can't stand to watch horror movies alone, if even at all. And I know you love stuffed animals and carebears."**

**Both Penny and Leonard stared at Sheldon with open mouths and wide eyes. Penny, speechless and a little dizzy, stumbled out of their room and across the hall to her own.**

**Penny grabbed her laptop and logged into her email and proceede to email her most current ex-boyfriend.**

**"Cause I'm not here to be around**

**And be that girl that you forget about**

**Cause all I want is just to be a song**

**That you can feel longer than just right now"**

**After thinking and going over what had just happened for a a half hour, she proceeded to send an email to Sheldon.**

**"So come on baby let me be the girl**

**That you can count on to rock your world**

**And then you'll see there's so much more than curves**

**And then you'll see that you and me belong"**

**A few minutes later, Penny sent Sheldon a text.**

**"Do you know my vice?"**

**He replied a few minutes later with a text saying, "You're vice is you're singing and your horrible choice in guys."**

**She text back saying she was going to disregaurd that singing comment, but she agreed with him when he said her choice in guys is horrible.**

**After she sent that, she sent another text.**

**"And how to get under my skin?"**

**Sheldon sent back a message saying, "Well, you hate it when people comment on your singing, you went ballistic on me when I snuck into your apartment and cleaned it, you hate guys that don't get you or understand you. You hate it when they aren't supposrtive in your acting. You also can't stand people who are judgemtnatl."**

**_Wow_****, thought Penny. _I never tell him any of this. Either he is a superb observer and we kow nothing about it or he has been stalking me._ She thought about this for a while. _But even my friends don't pay that close of attention about my ice cream moods. Hell, not even nay of my boyfriends have been this throught._**

**Just what I like**

**And where I want you to begin**

**She sent him another text.**

**"Do you know my middle name?"**

**"Penelope Mae," was his reply.**

**"Sheldon, that is so creepy. But it's sweet that you know this," she sent back. _Definitly creepy._**

**"And where I'm sensitive the most?"**

**His reply was, "Your neck and the palms of your hands."**

**"That each night I pray?**

**And do you think I fit that mold****?**

**Do you know****?"**

**"I actually was not aware that you prayed, but if you do that's perfectly fine with me as long as you are not thaose preachy types like my mom. And as for 'The mold' I don't' know what mold you are talking about. As for other things, I know you like sweets although you tend to stay away form a lot of cheese cake but I can only assume that comes form workin at the cheese cake facorty."**

**Penny's breath caught in her throat. _How_ did he know all of this?? It couldn't al be through quiet observation…Could it?**

**After some careful thought she wrote a noter for him that she was going to slip under the door to his apartment.**

**"Cause I'm not here to be around**

**And be that girl that you forget about**

**Cause all I want is just to be a song**

**That you can feel longer than just right now**

**So come on baby let me be the girl**

**That you can count on to rock your world**

**And then you'll see there's so much more than curves**

**And then you'll see that you and me belong**

**You and me belong**

**Penny.**

**P.S. Did you really get all of your data through observation?"**

**She folded up the note and walked accorss the hall and slipped it under the door. Tne she carefully, quietly walked back into her room.**

**It wasn't until the next morning that she got the reply.**

**"Careful observation and mathematical theory."**

**She groaned. Of course. It was the same Sheldon. Still though…She couldn't help but smile when she remembered every thing he had told her. It was amazing. _He_ was amazing.**

**You and me belong**

**Cause I'm not here to be around**

**And be that girl that you forget about**

**Cause all I want is just to be a song**

**That you can feel longer than just right now**

**So come on baby, let me be the girl**

**That you can count on to rock your world**

**And then you'll see there's so much more than curves**

**And then you'll see that you and me belong**

**You and me belong**

**You and me belong**


End file.
